


Summer Fun

by AutumnDreams



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/M, Family, Family fun, Gen, Love, Summer, beach, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnDreams/pseuds/AutumnDreams
Summary: An AU story set in early season five and forgets everything canon. The late afternoon sun hovered above the horizon, casting its warm rays across the nearly empty beach, reflecting off the gentle surf of the ocean. From her place in the middle of the sand, Ruth watched seagulls squawking as they soared through the sky, their path guided by the salty sea breezes filling the air.





	

The late afternoon sun hovered above the horizon, casting its warm rays across the nearly empty beach, reflecting off the gentle surf of the ocean. From her place in the middle of the sand, Ruth watched seagulls squawking as they soared through the sky, their path guided by the salty sea breezes filling the air. It whipped through her hair, pushing the free strands across her eyes, and with her free hand, she tucked the brunette locks behind her ear.

Under her bare feet, she could feel the warmth in the rocky sand and her toes curled as childhood memories filled her mind of fun filled summer afternoons spent at the shore before her father passed. Of sandcastles in the sand and games of splashing tag in the water; of nights on the Promenade of Blackpool, enjoying the sights and sounds as a family; and for a moment, sadness fills her. In her hand, the small fingers of her daughter curled against her palm, bringing her back from the past. With a smile, she looked down upon the blonde haired imp, her smile growing at the awe in the little girl's hazel eyes and pouty lips in seeing the ocean for the first time.

'So much like her father,' Ruth thought, a pang of regret gripping her chest that Harry was missing this first of their daughter's life.

Not for the first time, she wishes she had ignored Harry's insistence that Aubrie and she come on their own for the weeklong holiday to Dorset, instead insisting that they reschedule for when both could have time. The melancholy filling his eyes that evening just five nights before as they'd laid in their bed, his fingers tracing wide circles on her hip as he shared the demand for him to attend meetings on Parliament for the upcoming "Addressing Africa" summit.

"It wouldn't take much for me to reschedule," she said, her fingers brushing a trail along his cheek.

"Don't do that," he muttered, his hand splaying open, feeling the warmth of her skin under the cotton of her sleep shorts. "After the madness of the last few months, you need this time off."

"So do you." Shifting closer, she pressed her mouth against his in the softest of kisses. "Let me reschedule it."

"No Ruth, we can take a weekend in the country. That's enough for me." Squeezing her hip, he leaned forward to kiss her once more before moving onto his back. "I want you two to go have fun."

"It won't be the same without you," she sighed, reaching over to turn off the light before curling into his side, her head coming to rest on his cotton-covered chest. "And we'll both miss you."

"Beach mummy!"

The excited squeal of delight brings her yet again to the present, and she has to laugh as she squeezes the tiny hand in hers, watching as the surprise leaves the little girls face and she starts to jump in place. Since they'd first read about the beach in one of her books months before, the two and a half year old had been fascinated with water.

Any water.

To one so small, she didn't grasp the concept of river and ocean and so visits to the Thames had brought exclamations of beach. Just as the duck pond in the park had found the little girl running into the water one afternoon like the little boy at the beach in her book, surprisingly fast on her short legs. A discussion with her husband had them both agreeing to take the time together to take the little girl on her first holiday, a week at the beach and exploring the countryside.

Neither had anticipated Juliet throwing her weight around as the National Security Advisor, forcing Harry to stay in the city. Though they'd talked each morning and each evening, she still felt his absence throughout the entire trip. On this third day, she was about to pack everything up and head back to London. But first, a visit to the long awaited beach was required.

Stepping forward, she led the little girl towards the center of the beach, her steps purposely small as Aubrie struggled to walk on the unfamiliar surface. Reaching a spot halfway to the water, she let go of the little girl's hand and watched as she took an unsteady step forward before falling onto her rump. Tears of surprise filled hazel eyes as she looked around, but Ruth saw it pass quickly as her daughter laughed, picking up sand and letting it run through her fingers.

Smiling, Ruth spread out their blanket, setting the heavy carryall on the center to keep it from blowing away. Slipping off her linen shorts, she folded them before doing the same with her white cotton t-shirt. Clad in her swimsuit, she gripped her daughter's hand again, leading her towards the water. She could not only hear but see the excitement in Aubrie as they neared the water, and as much as she felt regret that Harry wasn't here, she couldn't deny how happy the sight of her daughter's own happiness made her. As they reached the edge, she let go of the small hand and watched as the little girl ran into the water, her delight-filled scream filling the air.

Laughing, Ruth chased her, grabbing her daughter and spinning her in the air as the water rushed in. Waves crashing into her legs, Ruth felt herself falling into the surf and she quickly tightened her hold on Aubrie. The salt water rushed over them, and for a moment, she feared that the little girl would be scared, but the huge smile on her face alleviated Ruth's fears.

"More mummy!" Aubrie cried, her hands splashing into the water as she laughed. The water rushed over them a second time and Ruth laughed as the little girl squealed, "Water! Daddy!"

"I know you miss daddy," Ruth said, a bittersweet smile crossing her lips as she pressed them against her daughter's cheek. "We'll call him as soon as we get back to the cottage, I promise."

Another wave washed over them as Aubrie cried out "Daddy!" again before scrambling over Ruth's shoulder. Stunned at the quick movement, and more than a little scared, Ruth quickly turned to follow her daughter before a wave could grab her and sweep her away.

As she got up from the surf, she stopped, her mouth dropping open as Aubrie ran towards the sunglass wearing man behind them. She watched as he squatted down, his arms opening to catch the bundle of energy barreling over the wet sand to him, and she heard a familiar motely laugh as he caught her up in his strong arms, not caring at all as the little girl covered his white polo shirt and navy linen shorts in wet sand.

"I missed you my little flutter bug," she heard him say, and watched as he quickly kissed the little mouth of their daughter, his arms holding Aubrie close as his gaze moved to hers.

"Harry," she breathed, unable to believe that he was actually standing before her, crossing the ten feet or so of sand to sweep her up in his free arm. Before she had time to react, he was muttering 'I missed you too, my love' before capturing her lips with his.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little one-shot inspired by a few stories by the wonderful authors in the Frasier fandom and this summer weather. Hope you enjoyed! Xoxo


End file.
